


It Was All For Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, HisoGon - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Pimp, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, brothel, prostitute gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Gon works in a brothel. He's a professional. Rule number one: never get attached. They'll leave, they'll get aggressive. How much can you really get to know someone during sex? But he can feel one person - one client - and maybe...they're getting too close...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninjaNinj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaNinj/gifts).



It was a Friday. Gon was booked.  
He washed his hands in bathroom, checked his hair in the mirror. He looked fine. Why was he so nervous?  
Gon left the bathroom and walked down the creaking wooden staircase. He could hear the sound of the bar from downstairs, and it got louder as he got closer to it. His heeled boots made knocking sounds, clipping against the floor.  
And as always he took his place behind the bar. He slouched against the bartop. He could feel people look at him. Why was he nervous? The anxiety welled in him.  
Why was he nervous?  
His pimp, Kurapika, gave him a sharp look. Gon’s expression and stance melted into something more inviting. He took a barstool instead, crossed his legs to reveal his thighs. More people looked. Gon wasn’t unattractive; he knew that. He dressed nicely and people desired him. Perhaps he wasn’t as popular to either sex as the biggest earner, Tonpa, was – but who could be?  
Gon didn’t hear the door open; nothing so subtle could be heard through the brothel, but he felt it when his next client entered. He didn’t bother to turn around. He stood and walked to the staircase, and the hidden cloaked figure followed him.  
The pair walked to Gon’s room in silence. They fell onto the bed. Hisoka’s hood fell off, revealing his angular face. They had sex.  
senpai - plz kudos for more


	2. CHAPTER ZWEI

CHAPTER 2  
Gon lay on his bed, panting, legs out in front of him. He was all worn out. Hisoka was leaning over the bed, lacing his boots. His hood was already back over his head.  
“Hisoka?”   
The other man stopped for a moment, stilling in order to give Gon enough time to continue.   
“When will you come back?”  
Hisoka continued lacing his boots. “Whenever I want.” His tone was stern and gruff. He stood up and stretched his body out, sparing an eye to Gon’s bare body on the bed before letting his eyes flit away and flattening his hands over his clothes.   
Gon already knew he would be back the next week, the next Friday. Hisoka would always come back on Friday. His hand scrunched the covers under his palm. Why was he doing this? Hisoka clearly had no interest in him that spanned above sexual desire – but Gon couldn’t shake the desire he had for the other man. He couldn’t help but try to bait him into talking, even though it never worked.  
“Will you come shower with me?”  
“No,” Hisoka said curtly.  
Hisoka pulled some notes out of his wallet and tossed them on the empty bedspread; he bed he’d just occupied, that was still warm with his heat.  
“I’ve already paid Kurapika. This is your share.”  
“Thank you.”  
Hisoka didn’t turn back.  
-  
Hisoka always left plenty of money for Gon. Maybe that was why Gon had that soft spot for him. The bed was cold. He’d have to wash up and get ready for the next customer. At this point it was whoever couldn’t get Tonpa would go for him.  
Gon grabbed the money off the bedspread and tried to stand; finally his legs were steady enough to hold his weight. A shower would do him good.  
-  
NinjaNinj rolled the marble on their hand. “Sendosenpai?” they asked.  
Sendosenpai lifted their head.   
“Do you think Gon is done yet?”   
Sendosenpai sighed, scrubbing the bartop harder. “Soon, I’m sure. Don’t worry. You know Hisoka isn’t like that.”  
NinjaNinj chewed the inside of their lip hesitantly. “I just worry. When Gon is with Hisoka.”  
“I know.”  
“Gon likes him.”  
Sendosenpai sighed. “I know. But we can’t do much about that.”  
NinjaNinj sniffled. “D-do you think – do you think Gon knows who he is?”  
“I don’t.”  
“D-do you think Gon knows – we were just employed but Hisoka…to look after him.”  
“Of course not,” Sendosenpai hissed. “Now don’t talk like that in public and start scrubbing and serving before Kurapika notices.”  
-  
Sex was boring for Gon. It was all the same, all terribly dull.   
Apart from when Hisoka was his partner.   
It was odd how different things were with that man. He’d do the same things as the rest of Gon’s customers, but it felt better…more intimate.  
Most customers tried their way through all, or at least a few of the employees at the brothel before becoming regulars for a single person…but Hisoka hadn’t done that. Hisoka had found Gon and had only ever hired out his time. He didn’t even look at other workers. He wouldn’t stop for a drink. He’d take Gon to his room, do what he paid for, and then leave abruptly, but he’d leave his scent in the covers and bruises on Gon’s hips.  
Sex with Hisoka was the best. And Gon feared that was the only reason he liked him.  
senpai-san - what are your thoughts on this chapter??? what will happen next???   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
many sanpei hugs xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
kudos for much more many more chapters xxx


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was that Tuesday when Gon had a day off. They were rare and infrequent, untimetabled, and only happened when Kurapika could spare him. Luckily for Gon he was hardly the most popular worker in the establishment, so demand for him usually remained quite low. Gon wasn’t sure if it was just because Kurapika didn’t book him in for as many customers or if less customers asked for him; he didn’t dare to question it though, lest he have to work hard(er). 

The workers never tried to leave the brothel on their own. It wasn’t rare for people to get attacked, so staying in a small group always ensured safety. 

“Oh hey Sendosenpai, are you working today?” Gon stopped by the bar only to see one of his close friends laughing and stealing a drink. Kurapika was too sly to not know that drinks went missing – he just didn’t care.

“Nah,” Sendosenpai turned to Gon. “Do you want some coke?” Then they handed him a glass bottle of the drink and laughed as if it were the bestest jolk.

Gon smiled affectionately and took a sip. “Hey, do you want to go out today? I was thinking of visiting the markets or something. I need some new shoes.”

“Sure!” Sendosenpai turned their neck and shouted over their shoulder, “Ninjaninj, you better get your butt out here!”

Ninjaninj stumbled out from the back kitchens, walking backwards and laughing. One of their hands was held loosely by another worker’s – Gon recognised him as another newbie, Illumi. Illumi, as far as Gon was aware of, worked as part of the security detail for the brothel. 

“Hey, I’ve never asked,” Gon said, forearms leaning over the wooden bartop. He felt someone smack his arse as they walked past him and ignored it. “But did you all start working here together?”

Sendosenpai turned to Gon, eyes blown wide, “No! There were just three separate openings, it’s just a coincidence that we all became friends!” Sendosenpai walked around the bar, swung an arm over Gon’s shoulders, and dragged him along. “So,” Sendosenpai said, “What kinda stuff you after?”

“Shoes,” Gon said slowly. “I already told you.”

“Yep, yep you did.” Sendosenpai seemed nervous. Their eyes flitted around, constantly scanning the street. “How’s your week been?”

“Boring.”

Sendosenpai looked at him with sympathy. “Tonpa taking all the guys?”

Gon lowered his voice, “Well, yeah, but…Sendosenpai, tell me honestly…” Gon wasn’t sure how to broach the subject, “Do I get less customers because of my…looks?” Gon had been wondering for a while. Was it because of his looks that Hisoka rejected him week on week? But Hisoka always came back – did that not mean anything?

Sendosenpai dragged Gon to a stop. “Now, listen here,” they said, turning Gon’s head to face them, looking him in the eye. “You are good looking. Okay? You’re handsome and you’re smart and you’ve got spikey hair hedgehogs only wish they had. Who gives a damn who gets more are less customers?”

On bit his lips nervously. “But…why do you think it is?”

“I don’t really think it matters if you get less or more people. I mean, don’t you have that one guy who always comes back?” Sendosenpai’s lips pulled into a smirk. “What’s his name again? Hisoka?” They winked.

Gon could feel the red flush climb up his neck. He gulped and opened his mouth to say something, though felt entirely too wordless. “Um…”

“Don’t worry,” they said. “Everything will be okay soon. Just give it time.” Then Sendosenpai turned around and shouted, “Hey you two, hurry up!” 

Illumi and Ninjaninj parted some way back down the street and Sendosenpai started hooting and singing to embarrass them and hurry them up. Gon looked between them and could feel himself smile. He had few customers, yes, but he had Hisoka. And even if he never reciprocated those feelings…it was always nice to pin your hopes onto someone. 

Gon had never had a crush – only good sex.

-

Friday came, Friday went. Hisoka’s allotted time slipped through Gon’s fingers. He waited in his bedroom, alone, and the man never came. 

-

Gon felt pathetic, because…his whole week was offset just by one customer not arriving. He threw himself into his job and brought more and more people into his room, to his bed, a constant cycle of men. He hardly took the opportunity to shower between bed mates, running water over his body for mere seconds before getting redressed. Even Kurapika had taken the time to compliment his new work ethic (‘Finally fulfilling your cost,’ he had said with a raised eyebrow). It was no secret Kurapika had bought many of the workers through human trafficking at a young age. His body was aching by the end of each night but he wouldn’t stop. This felt like some form of rejection. He was being pathetic and needy, he knew. What if he never saw Hisoka again? He had no way of contacting him. He was never good enough. And the recurring thought upset him enough that he’d get another partner and try his hardest to make them feel good, to make himself have a worth. 

Gon couldn’t even walk later that week. Kurapika dropped a carton of juice by his bedside and locked his door, but not before warning him, “Don’t do this again. I don’t have the time to look after anyone. Either stay on your feet and do your job or I’ll sell you for pocket change.” The slave branding on Gon’s ankle practically burned as he nodded. 

-

“Your Majesty?” Ninjaninj said into the phone. Sendosenpai was pacing in the room before them, muttering to themselves. 

“It’s Gon. He’s injured.”

sendosenpai - ahh!!! an update!!! senpai apologises for no hisoka in this chapter, bear w us!! what do u think will happen next?? 0w0  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
